Nightmare
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: Despite being free from prison, Guys still isn't free from the effects it had on him. Despite not understanding Guys' fear, Jose still comforts him. Jose/Guys, post-game drabble... Might be continued?


Nightmare

**Summary: Despite being free from prison, Guys still isn't free from the effects it had on him. Despite not understanding Guys' fear, Jose still comforts him. Jose/Guys, post-game drabble**

**A/N: Just a short drabble… I've recently purchased Enzai, and I absolutely ADORE Jose and Guys. Lusca and Guys is a close second… Wrote this as a bit of a break from the Hetalia, haha. Hope that this isn't too horrible for my first Enzai fic!**

~*~*~*~Jose x Guys~*~*~*~

It had been nearly two years since the day Lusca had finally freed Guys from the Hellhole that was presided over by Durer (the anniversary was next week—Jose already had another barbeque planned). The makeshift business that Guys had entered into with the former delinquent (using the word "former" very loosely, that was) was beginning to flourish. Jose may not have much in the ways of book smarts, but he had plenty of street smarts to make up for that. Guys had been teaching him to read over the past few months, as well; though Jose was a reluctant student, he knew that it could definitely be a useful skill. After all, Guys couldn't always be around to read things to him—and he could dismiss a shopping list as just that, rather than evidence that was required for a case.

In those two years, Jose had grown up; and Guys was proud of him for that. He'd matured in a way that only someone who had seen horrible things could. He still had childish habits, such as taunting Guys or picking fights with those he knew, and he still had an annoying tendency to press sex on Guys even when he claimed he wasn't in the mood, but overall, his time in prison seemed to have a more silent effect on him.

Guys was far different.

On more than one occasion, the teen had woken in a cold sweat, screaming, sobbing, shaking. He had expected to wake in a damp, cold, and dark cell, rather than the comfortable (albeit slightly run-down) little one-bedroom flat that he and Jose had made into their home. Usually, this happened when Jose was away for the night, following a suspect or the like. Guys supposed that, even subconsciously, he simply felt safer with Jose around. Falling asleep without the silvery-haired man nearby was hard enough. Sleeping peacefully was practically impossible.

But the nightmares had never plagued him when Jose had been present before.

The nightmare was more vivid than normal. Guys could practically feel his body's reactions to the pain that was being given to his dream self. He knew it was a dream—and that was usually when he woke up. But something kept him locked in the Hell his mind had created, where Guildias and Durer were his wardens, and where both were taking revenge on him—Durer for escaping his role as pet, and Guildias for proving his innocence.

He started awake when he felt strong hands shaking his shoulders. He could barely hear the worried words escaping Jose's mouth. He could feel his sobbing screams still hanging in the air, and knew what must have woken Jose, who usually could sleep through just about anything.

He felt as if this was a dream. The flat, Jose's hands tracing over his body, as if searching for a wound or reassuring him that this was far from a dream—everything. Everything was a dream. But the feeling of Jose's thumbs rubbing away tears while demanding to know what the hell was wrong slowly brought him down to Earth, and he could hear the other's words at long last.

"—the fuck, Guys, you scared me half to death, what are you screaming about?"

Guys shook his head. Tremors had taken over his body, from head to toe, and he wasn't so sure he could trust his voice not to shake just yet. His throat felt hoarse, as well. How long had he been screaming in his sleep? How loud had he been?

Jose frowned, freezing. Guys never disobeyed him—at least, not when he was asking for something like this. Plenty of times, Guys had turned down an advance, smacked him for pinching his behind, or something like that. But he had never denied Jose the right to know when something was wrong. "Guys—"

"No." Guys' voice was shakier than he wanted to be, and he took a few moments to try and compose himself. He failed miserably, and when he spoke again, his voice was just as shaky as before. "No… Jose. I don't want… I can't talk about it." He swallowed the lump in his throat, ignoring the hot tears that were streaming down his face in twin rivers. "I can't talk about it. Please. Just… l…let it be for now."

Jose sighed, but didn't press the matter any further. He pulled Guys into his lap. Though normally such a position would have been an invitation for a certain activity, there was nothing sexual about it this time. Jose placed Guys in the circle of his crossed legs, his arms around the smaller male's waist, and nuzzled into the nape of the brown haired boy's neck. "…It's all right, Guys. It was a dream… I'm right here, so nothing's going to hurt you," he murmured.

Guys shuddered softly, closing his eyes and leaning back against his lover's hold. He felt the man's strong arms around his middle, his chest against his back, and the gentle whisper of his breath and lips against the sensitive skin of his neck. The words Jose was saying hardly mattered; all that mattered was that he was there to say them.

One day, Guys would have the strength to tell him. Until then, he would just take comfort in the fact that, for once, Jose wasn't going to make him say the words that his heart wasn't ready for just yet.

~*~*~*~Jose x Guys~*~*~*~

**So, what did you think? I'm debating continuing this in a second part written from Jose's point of view, or even the nightmare itself… Perhaps a three-part story? Let me know what you think! Please Read and Review~!**


End file.
